One or more turbochargers could be implemented on an internal combustion engine, each of which includes a compressor that increases airflow into the engine thereby allowing for more fuel to be injected and more drive torque to be generated. Exhaust gas resulting from combustion is expelled from the cylinders into an exhaust system and its kinetic energy drives a turbine of each turbocharger, which in turn drives the respective compressor. One or more wide-range oxygen (WRO2) sensors are typically implemented in the exhaust system to measure a fuel/air (FA) ratio of the exhaust gas. The FA ratio of the exhaust gas is used for a variety of engine controls. Some of these engine controls, however, have competing requirements for the placement of the WRO2 sensors. Therefore, while conventional turbocharged engine control systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.